For You, I Will Fix Your Broken Heart
by YuriChan220
Summary: Xiaoyu shuts herself from the world after her girlfriend dies in a plane crash. However, after a professor builds a girl that looks exactly like Alisa, the journey begins that will make the bond a lot stronger than what Xiaoyu expected.
1. Prologue

**For You, I Will Fix Your Broken Heart**

 **Pairing: Xiaoyu x Alisa**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Tekken story~! Yes, my first story is sort of a drama story, but I don't care. I just adore Xiaoyu! She's so precious that I decided to write about her and her waifu, Alisa. So, enjoy~!**

Alisa. The beautiful pink haired girl that is…or was…Xiaoyu's girlfriend. They were inseparable and spent lots of time together. Until…that day. That accident. That's when Alisa passed away in a plane crash while going on a trip. After that, it affected Xiaoyu greatly. She can no longer smile, laugh, nor go out in the world. The once happy and cheerful Chinese girl has now shut herself in her room for good. She no longer wants to speak with anyone nor go anywhere.

However, Xiaoyu will soon learn that things will truly change her life forever.

 ****6 Months Later****

Eyes flutter open. Beeping sounds are heard throughout a large room filled with technology. As the vision clears, a girl with short pink hair notices wires attached to her arms and legs. She looks around as a young man walks in the room.

"Ah, you're awake, young lady," he says as he presses a few buttons. "I guess it really did work after all."

"Master?" the girl says.

The man looks up and smiles. "Ah, you're now known as Alisa. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"This Alisa…she's the dead girl isn't she?" the pinkette asks.

"Yes, and I've already contacted her parents to let their daughter know. I know it'll be a shock, but…let me say this…you'll be able to help her get back on her feet in no time. I'm sure of it."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

Alisa isn't so sure herself. Sure she looks exactly like the girl that passed away, but if she's going to be the one that will cheer up the Chinese girl, then she'll do whatever it takes. After making a few adjustments and putting on new clothing the two head towards the bus station, get on board and head towards Xiaoyu's home. Alisa's professor, who is sitting next to her turns toward the android with a smile.

"Here," he says as he takes out something from his bag. It's a beautiful pearl necklace with a crystal in the middle. "It's all that's left of Alisa before she passed away. I can't believe this still survived after all that."

Alisa examines the necklace for a bit before her professor puts it on her.

"Keep this," he says. "Xiaoyu will be happy you're still wearing it if she ever notices you."

"What do you mean?"

The professor saddens. "She's been shutting herself in her room ever since the accident. She doesn't want to talk to anybody, including her parents. She's growing weak and needs some help. So it's up to you now. Show her that a miracle has happened."

"Understood," Alisa nods firmly.

The bus ride goes on for a bit longer until they reach their stop. Both of them get off the bus and head towards town. There are a few children here and there playing around, adults walking past them and there are stores and restaurants left and right that are running business really well. Alisa looks around with her eyes scanning for some things that are unfamiliar to her. Since she's an android, she needs to learn anything and everything there is about this world, including herself. They walk a few blocks until they come across a bridge above a moving river. The professor stops for a second to look over the edge to watch the fish and ducks swimming across.

"Xiaoyu and Alisa used to come here almost every single day," he says to the pink haired android. "This is their favorite spot just to relax or whenever one is feeling down, either Alisa or Xiaoyu always go to this place to calm themselves down."

Alisa looks down at the water for a few minutes. "This is…where they always go. Understood." the android says.

"Heh, for a professor who has known Xiaoyu for quite some time, she has taken me to this bridge herself," he chuckles. "And honestly, I feel much more relaxed being here. She is definitely not kidding."

"Relaxation, huh?" Alisa says as she looks over the edge again. "Understood."

"Now come on," he says. "Xiaoyu's waiting."

"Yes," Alisa nods.

She follows the professor just about 5 more blocks until they get to the neighborhood. Alisa scans her surroundings with her eyes to take in every little detail so that she'll know what's around her and such. This huge neighborhood may be a lot, but for the sake of the saddened Chinese girl, the android will not give in. She'll do whatever it takes to make Xiaoyu her happy self again.

It is then that the professor stops half way and turns toward the android. "Well, you're on your own." He pulls out his card with his phone number on it. "Call me if there are any problems. I have faith in you…Alisa and the same goes for Xiaoyu. She needs to be happy again and you're the only one I can count on."

Alisa nods with a serious expression on her face. "Understood, professor. For Xiaoyu's sake, I WILL make her happy, no matter what it takes."

"That's my girl," the professor gives her a brief hug. "Good luck."

As soon as he pulls away, he waves good-bye and heads back the opposite way. Alisa watches him slowly walk away with a fist on her chest. Even though it's been a few hours since she was built, the professor was like a father to her already. She is sure she will see him again soon. But right now, she has one simple task that needs to be done. Turning the other way, she nods firmly.

"To destination…Xiaoyu's home," she says to herself. "Just a few more blocks."

Her journey as the Android Alisa has just begun. She doesn't know what will await her, but she'll definitely be prepared for whatever comes her way.


	2. Starting Things Small

**Chapter 2**

 **Starting Things Small**

Alisa arrives at Xiaoyu's home after going one more block and straight ahead towards an ordinary home, like all the rest of the houses look like. It's not bad, that's for sure and it looks in tip top shape. She walks toward the front door and rings the doorbell. She waits a few minutes for someone to answer when the door opens and Xiaoyu's mother pops her head out. After Alisa tells her what is here for, the mother nods and lets her in. She shows the android to Xiaoyu's room upstairs and then leaves her be to do the rest. Alisa can tell that the mother is quite exhausted, probably from trying to get her daughter out of her room every single day.

She takes a few deep breathes to gather her courage and knocks on the door a few times and waits. When there is no answer, she tries again.

"Excuse me," she says. "But…are you Ling Xiaoyu?"

"Who are you?" Xiaoyu asks from the other side. Her tone sounds so sad from what Alisa can hear.

"Your parents told you, right? That I was coming? If not, sorry for the surprise."

"I don't care where you came from. I…didn't ask for a robotic Alisa."

"I came to help," Alisa says. "At times like this, it would be great if we could-OOF!" The door swings open and a hand just shoots out and shoves her away then the door closes again.

Alisa sits up after rubbing her head. She can now see why this girl wouldn't want to talk to other people. "Understood. I'll go." She never expected that this would be this difficult to get her out. However, she cannot give up from just a simple shove to the face.

After getting situated, since she is staying here, she decides to help out around the house. She immediately gets to work. First, she does the laundry, and then goes and cleans the house a bit. She sorts some objects around here and there, and then puts some books on the shelf when she comes across a photo album. Curious, she pulls one out and flips through some pages. There are many photos of Xiaoyu and her girlfriend. Some were by herself. But the expression she has, almost all of them are cheerful and happy. She is surprised that she used to be like this before the accident. However, when she turns to another page, she gasps softly at the sight of the same exact pearl necklace Alisa is wearing right now. A bit dusty from however long it's been there, but it surprises her that Xiaoyu has one as well. Maybe they could be matching pairs. She should go tell Xiaoyu immediately.

"Xiaoyu!" Alisa calls as she runs upstairs. "Look what I have! It's a pearl necklace, just like I'm wearing right now! See, maybe we could…." Before she can finish, the door opens again and a hand swoops down to grab the necklace and toss it away. The necklace rolls down the long hallway until it reaches at the edge of the stairs. Alisa groans as she reluctantly stands up and decides to put it back in the photo album and do some more housework.

 ****Late Afternoon****

For what it seems like hours, when no one is looking, Xiaoyu finally pops her head out from the door to take a peek. She can hear some clattering going on from the kitchen. She opens the door all the way and crawls quietly and cautiously to see what's going on. From the corner of her eye, she can see the kitchen and Alisa cooking some food. It seems that she's having slight trouble with the pots and pans and making the food and such. However, it doesn't take long for the pinkette to figure it out and is almost done with cooking. Xiaoyu starts to head back to her room when the android puts the food on a tray and then heads up stairs towards Xiaoyu's room.

"You must be hungry," she says as she puts the tray down. "I made some food for you. It, um…may not be perfect. But did my best."

There is no answer coming from the other side. Alisa takes off her apron after standing up and turns toward the door.

"I'll just leave the tray out here," she says. "I hope you'll have some at least. Oh, one more thing: I hope you don't mind me using the guest room next to yours…since I'm staying here. See you in the morning." The android walks toward the room and enters. After shutting the door behind her, she lets out a long sigh. It's been a long day since she got here, but she knows she must keep trying.

 ****Next Day****

Alisa is in the kitchen again, trying to figure out how to make breakfast. It took about an hour to do it, but when she finally makes it, she puts it on a tray and starts to head upstairs toward Xiaoyu's room.

"Here's some breakfast…oh…" Alisa takes notice that Xiaoyu hasn't eaten anything since last night. She shakes her head and knocks on the door. "Xiaoyu, your parents are at work and I was going to do some shopping. Is there anything I can get you?"

Xiaoyu's only response is her putting some clean clothing on the floor and then shutting the door. It doesn't take long for Alisa to notice that she had spilled some food on her clothes while doing the cooking. She lets out a groan and changes clothes, wearing a pink T-shirt with a blue short skirt and white knee high socks. She walks toward town to pick up a few things, like food and such. The android uses her eyes to scan some things to get to know this stuff so that it will be stored in her memory for next time. She observes some chefs inside some small shops and does window shopping for clothing and other food. She then gets to the task and successfully picks up some things on the list she wrote down that she will need.

However, while walking down the street, Alisa notices a cute looking sculpture that is next to a store. A crystal swan. She uses her eyes to scan it for any price. And then, it appears that it's not priced. Alisa feels that it might be for free, however when she goes to take it, one of the employees just happens to notice and scolds her for it.

 ****Later****

"The price said it was zero," Alisa says over the phone while in her room.

" _Well there's your problem right there,"_ the professor says. _"Just because it's not for sale, doesn't mean it's free to take. In some cases, it could mean it's priceless."_

"Priceless?" the android questions.

 _"Meaning, that the item's so important that no price can equal its value."_

"Zero means priceless, meaning important. Understood."

 _"If you really want that sculpture, why don't you ask the manager?"_ the professor advises. _"He would be more than happy to give it to you."_

"You know him?" Alisa asks.

 _"Heck I knew him for as long as I can remember. He used to be all grumpy and all, but when Xiaoyu came to his life, saving him from his business shutting down, he's all smiles, thanks to her."_

"Oh…" Alisa did not realize that Xiaoyu knew the manager from that store. And Xiaoyu changed his life because of her cheerfulness. She then looks over at the window. "Zero can mean free…or priceless…" For her, it'll be difficult to get used to as an android, but it's only been a couple days since she's built. She lies on her back, staring at the ceiling. If the manager is nice enough, he would definitely lend her the sculpture.

 ****Xiaoyu's Room****

The Chinese girl is under the covers late afternoon where the sun is setting, watching over her smartphone of the videos she recorded along with the original Alisa.

 _"Hehe!" Xiaoyu giggled while holding her phone and zooming in towards the almost naked Alisa in her underwear. "Your body looks so pretty in that~!"_

 _"Hey! Don't film that!" Alisa scolded as she tried to take the camera._

Xiaoyu slides her finger towards the next video.

 _"You look beautiful in that," Xiaoyu's father said with a smile as his daughter comes out with her orange Chinese dress._

 _"Oh, thank you so much, Daddy~!" the cheerful girl hugged her father tightly._

Next video.

 _"What are you making, Xiaoyu?" Alisa asked._

 _"Oh, knitting a scarf for both of us to wear~" the Chinese girl replied, holding up the long green scarf. "See? I'm almost finished! A month of knitting really pays off, doesn't it~?"_

Next video.

 _The cake is served in the middle of the table during their date. It was Xiaoyu's birthday and Alisa was filming the big moment. The Chinese girl looked up at her girlfriend with a loving smile and a blush on her face._

 _"Thank you…Alisa," she said._

Next video.

 _"Huh!? You mean…" Xiaoyu exclaimed._

 _"I'm sorry, Xiaoyu…" the pinkette apologized. "It was so sudden and…"_

 _"Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?" Xiaoyu cried, having tears fall from her eyes and putting a fist on her chest. "I don't want us to be separated for good!"_

That was the last video that was recorded before the accident occurred. The Chinese girl puts her phone to sleep and lies down to face the ceiling. Watching those videos over and over wasn't helping her predicament one bit, but she can't help herself. The real Alisa is gone, but she still cherishes some of the memories in her phone as well as in the photo album. Still…the android Alisa is hard to get used to. Letting out a sigh, she gets up from her bed, opens the door slowly and pops her head out. She decides to grab her knitting kit to sew some things and since the kit is inside another room, she has to go get it herself. Her parents are still at work and the android Alisa has not returned yet. This gives her enough time to come out and get the knitting kit to knit some stuff.

 ****Meanwhile****

Alisa runs as fast as she could to get to the store before it closes. She has been sitting in her room for so long that she remembered to get the sculpture for her. She ran out the door without letting Xiaoyu know that she's heading out and heads towards the store. Fortunately for her, the owner is right outside the door with a smile on his face. She carefully carries the sculpture back home while phoning in the professor to let him know and his response is as happy as a daisy. However there is something that's been on Alisa's mind for a while.

"Professor," she says. "Do you think I'll ever understand Xiaoyu's feelings completely?"

" _No I'm afraid not, young lady,"_ he says sadly.

"Ah…is it because I'm a robot?"

 _"Robot or human, doesn't matter. I don't think anyone will understand one's emotions whether happy or sad."_

Alisa stops at the train tracks since there is a train coming. "What am I supposed to do, Professor?"

 _"There is only one thing you can do…be there for her. That's all. All of us humans really need that at certain times."_

"Understood." For Alisa, it sounds so simple. However, how can she be there for Xiaoyu when she continues to avoid her like that?

 _"Now there's no time just standing there,"_ the professor says. _"Go and give her the crystal swan._ "

"Yes, Professor. Bye."

 ****Meanwhile****

Xiaoyu is out of her room again, putting away the kit since she is done getting all the materials when she hears some footsteps coming from outside. She looks up and sees Alisa carrying a crystal swan towards the door. Xiaoyu is mesmerized by the beauty of this sculpture, almost like she wanted it for years. The door opens when Xiaoyu starts to head for the stairs. When Alisa turns to close the door behind her, she turns to take the swan to the kitchen and set it down on the kitchen table. However, she notices a slip of paper just on the floor for some reason. When Alisa goes to pick it up, it has some writing on it, reading, **"Thank You.**

 **—Xiaoyu"**

Alisa smiles as she gazes at the paper. Bringing her that sculpture paid off and at least she can make the Chinese girl a slight bit happy after months.

 ****Xiaoyu's Room****

The Chinese girl looks through her photo album, right on the page where she and the real Alisa were downtown, observing everything, including pretty sculptures. She really wanted a sculpture of her own and the one thing she most wanted…was a swan since she and Alisa compliment each other as they are pretty like a swan all the time. Since the android Alisa got it for her, it makes her slightly happy.


	3. The Truth About Alisa

**Chapter 3**

 **The Truth About Alisa**

Once again, Alisa is doing some housework while Xiaoyu's parents are at work. It has been about a week since coming to her home and staying. Thankfully, after about 3 or 4 days, Xiaoyu started to eat. Alisa is happy that the Chinese girl is slowly opening up to her and liking her cooking. She still hopes that she can somehow open Xiaoyu's heart and understand her better.

On a Sunday afternoon, Alisa walks down the sidewalk, looking around her to see that there are very few people around for some reason. Probably they got home from shopping or they just want to stay home just to spend their Sunday with their families. She doesn't mind a little peace and quiet once in a while.

Just then, a girl with short orange hair dressed in a maid outfit comes running towards her, handing her a flyer.

"Nya~! Come see this wonderful performance by Muse!" The girl says. "Coming in 2 weeks, nya~!"

"Ummmm...nya?" Alisa echoes with a cute confused expression on her face.

The girl nods her head happily. "That's the spirit, nya! Hope you'll come to this performance to support our idol group~!" With that, she skips off to hand flyers to other people who are walking by. The pink haired girl examines the flyer, which features nine girls dressed in maid outfits called Muse. She decides to look into it later.

As she keeps on walking while still looking at the flyer, she fails to notice a young woman bump into her. This surprises the android and looks up to get a better look. This woman has shoulder length brown hair that is bob cut and wearing a Chinese cheongsam with a big red bow on the back, elbow gloves tied together with a ring on the middle finger and a black, transparent pantyhose with a intricate design. Alisa just stares at the woman.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," she says. She leans closer and it hits her. "Say...you're Alisa, right? I haven't seen you lately. Last I heard, you were moving somewhere with your family."

"Eh?" Alisa cannot understand what this woman is saying.

"Oh, honey, don't tell me you don't remember~" The short haired woman coos as she wraps an arm around her. "Well, let me, Anna Williams, fill you in." She leans closer to the point where she is whispering in her ear. "You and Xiaoyu and I...we are friends. You should've called me to let me know you were moving since your family decided to. But sadly, you were leaving your beloved Xiaoyu behind since you two were dating."

Alisa gasps at this. She never knew the real Alisa was moving. But...why?

"Have you decided to return?" Anna asks. "If so, then great! We should get together some time~"

"Anna!" Another woman's voice says. "Anna, where are you?"

"Ah, that's my sister calling," Anna says a she turns to leave. "See you around, Alisa~!" After blowing her a kiss, she dashes off with a blonde woman chasing after her.

Alisa just stands there, just shocked at what she heard from Anna. Since she was built, she almost forgot about what the real Alisa used to do before the accident occurred. And the only thing to do...is to ask Xiaoyu herself.

 ****Xiaoyu's Room****

There is a knock on the door. Xiaoyu hears it and opens it just a crack. She can see Alisa standing by the door, waiting patiently, but she opens it a few inches more.

"Xiaoyu..." she says. "I want to know something...why did...the real Alisa have to move? You two were...so happy together."

Xiaoyu bites her lip. Alisa can tell that she is probably sensitive to that subject.

"I-I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Xiaoyu's only response is gently taking Alisa's wrist, pulling her into her room and closing the door. Both of them climb on the bed, under the covers as Xiaoyu holds her smartphone. She scrolls to a video and presses play.

 _"Xiaoyu...I know you're recording, but this may be...our last moment together..." Alisa's expression seemed sad and frustrated._

 _"Wh-what do you mean?" Xiaoyu asked. "I don't understand."_

 _"I'm...I'm moving with my mom..."_

 _"Huh!?" Xiaoyu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean..."_

 _"I'm sorry...it was so sudden and..."_

 _Xiaoyu cuts her off, nearly crying from this. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!? I don't want us to be separated for good!"_

 _"You don't understand, Xiaoyu! It wasn't my decision! I wanted to stay here but..."_

 _The Chinese girl just embraced her tightly. "Don't go! I need you here more than anything!"_

 _All Alisa could do was just return the embrace._

The video ends there and Xiaoyu scrolls to the last video at the airport.

 _"Will you ever contact me?" Xiaoyu asked._

 _"I would love to but...Mom is very strict now. I cannot disobey her," Alisa said sadly._

 _"We'll do it secretly! We can make it work!"_

 _The pinkette just shook her head. "I'm sorry..."_

 _"Alisa, we have to go!" Alisa's mother called._

 _As the pink haired girl stood up, Xiaoyu embraced her tightly, crying. Alisa responded by returning the embrace. She then pulled away, kissed her on the forehead and then left._

The video ends there. Alisa is shocked about this. Why would the real Alisa's mother want to separate Xiaoyu and her? She turns toward the Chinese girl while both of them sit up.

"I guess...my own mother didn't approve...of our relationship...did she?" Alisa manages to say.

Xiaoyu looks down at the sheets. "It was...terrible. I tried everything, but...now I realize...I couldn't do anything. I didn't even try to understand your feelings."

"Xiaoyu..."

It is then that the Chinese girl wraps her arms android, resting her head on her chest. "Alisa...I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. It was my mistake for confessing to you in the first place..."

Alisa shakes her head and embraces her tightly. "No! Don't say that! You were in love with me, right? You didn't do anything wrong!"

Tears fall from Xiaoyu's eyes and squeezes the android tightly. "Please...stay by side...even if...you're not the real one."

"Oh, Xiaoyu! Real me or not...I swear...to remain by your side for as long as I live! I promise you..."

The two remain like this for however long until it's night time. Alisa goes into her own room, wondering if her professor is still up to talk. Thankfully, he is.

"How much...do you know about the real Alisa?" The pinkette asks over the phone.

There is a pause for a moment. _"I guess...you're beginning to learn more about her, aren't you? Well...I think it's time to reveal the truth. I...am your father."_

"Eh?" Alisa gasps.

 _"I built you to replace my deceased daughter," the professor says. "But I couldn't tell you until you have fully understood who you are. You and I...or Alisa and I...were very close. Your mother wasn't so pleasant. The news about you and Xiaoyu going out made it ten times worse. She didn't approve of your relationship, but I did. But I couldn't stop your mother from insisting on having a divorce and taking you along. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you."_

Alisa just smiles. "No. Even though you built me...you're still a wonderful father to me. Thank you...for looking out for the both of us."

 _"I will always love you' my precious daughter,"_ the professor says.

"So...what should I do now?"

 _"Has Xiaoyu broken out of her shell?"_

"No...not quite yet, but she and I have been becoming closer."

" _Then_ ," the professor says. " _When the time comes, ask her out on a date."_

"Where should we go?"

" _To the place most memorable...you know the bridge I talked about?"_

Alisa recalls the exact place he was talking about. "Yes, yes I remember."

" _Then take her there when she's ready. I guarantee that your hearts will be put together as good as new."_

"Understood." Alisa says with a smile. "Thanks again...Father."

" _No problem honey. I love you."_

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter to go~! The reason why this took so long is because I had to piece together Alisa's past and such. Sorry if any of this isn't good or something, but I tried.**


	4. You and I are Meant to Be Together

**Chapter 4**

 **You and I are Meant to be Together**

A month and a half has passed since the android Alisa came to this world. Xiaoyu has opened up to her, but not completely since then. She is still depressed about the real Alisa's untimely death, but the android knows that maybe when the time comes, she WILL ask Xiaoyu on a date.

Every now and then, Alisa would check on Xiaoyu and both of them don't say a word for a minute or two. Then, Xiaoyu would close her door and Alisa would just smile. Their bond has become closer than they expected and that's a good thing, mostly to Alisa.

One morning, as Alisa delivers breakfast to Xiaoyu's door, she knocks on it a couple times. This time, today, it is now or never.

Alisa stands there anxiously, breakfast tray in hand. She doesn't want to just hand Xiaoyu her breakfast and walk away... she wants go actually talk to her. She wants to comfort her, make her smile again... making Xiaoyu happy is Alisa's whole purpose for existing.

Alisa hears the doorknob jiggle; her body tenses up. The knob turns and the door opens: Xiaoyu has her hair down and messed up, and a white tanktop and pink shorts. Her eyes look a little puffy, like she was crying.

"Greetings, Xiaoyu." Alisa says with a bow. "I have brought you breakfast."

"Oh... th-thanks." Xiaoyu says meekly. She accepts the tray. But before she can shut the door, Alisa acts fast.

"Wait! I sense that you are distressed. May I come in?"

Xiaoyu puts her fingers to her eye, to see if she was crying. "S-sure. Come on in."

The two of them sit on Xiaoyu's bed, and Alisa watches eagerly as Xiaoyu tries her food. She hopes Xiaoyu liked it, since Alisa cooked it herself.

"It's...delicious," the Chinese girl says, softly.

Alisa brightens and nods happily. "Glad you liked it~!"

As Xiaoyu keeps on eating, Alisa clenches her fists on her lap. She keeps on mentally telling herself to just do it. She's opening up to her now, so it should be alright, right? She turns toward the Chinese girl with a serious expression, taking her hands in hers suddenly.

"Xiaoyu!" Alisa says.

"Y-yes!?" the raven haired girl gasps.

"I...I know this is sudden but ummmm...would you...would you please...g-go on a date with me?"

There is a bit of silence throughout the room. Xiaoyu is blushing lightly from how Alisa asked her this. It was a bit sudden, yes, but also, it makes her a bit happy. Since she's earning her trust again, maybe it's finally time to let go of the past and see what's in front of her now.

Alisa puts her hand on Xiaoyu's lap, right on top of where her hand was resting. Xiaoyu stares at Alisa, her cheeks pink.

"Okay... I guess we can try."

Alisa's face brightens. "That's great! Thank you!"

Alisa throws her arms around Xiaoyu, and Xiaoyu doesn't hesitate in returning the affection. She allows her tears to flow once again... but this time, they're tears of joy. Right now, at this moment... she felt like Alisa was with her again. The REAL Alisa, in her arms. She isn't sure if this Alisa would ever be a replacement for the real thing... but she is willing to go on a date with her and find out.

Xiaoyu pulls away from her and looks into her eyes. "So, where do you want to go?"

Alisa smiles, but then her face turns solemn and she looks down. "I... I will tell you on the way."

Xiaoyu actually has the enthusiasm to get a shower, get dressed, put on makeup, do her hair, and really make herself look good for her date with Alisa. She could feel her spirits lifting, knocking her out of that gloom she had been in lately. She was starting to feel a little confident, like maybe she would actually have a good time with Alisa.

It filled Alisa with joy to see Xiaoyu up and about, and so she did her best to look good as well. Xiaoyu was nice enough to let her borrow her clothes and makeup, and so she was able to doll herself up just as well as Xiaoyu did.

Xiaoyu comes out of the closet first, in her orange Chinese dress her father gave her as a gift a while ago. She looks in the mirror to admire herself and twirl around to see if it looks right on her. She then nods in satisfaction and comes out the door, the same time Alisa comes out. The pinkette is wearing a cute shirt with a panda bear's head in the front of a white background with the sleeves colored blue and wearing a short balck skirt with black thigh high socks and sneakers.

Alisa looks at the Chinese girl, her eyes looking up and down at her entire appearance. She is wearing her usual pig-tails, just like she used to back then. And then, she stares at Xiaoyu's Chinese dress. To her, she feels like swooning right now. She has never seen Xiaoyu looking this beautiful in ages. And that's a good thing.

"Wow...X-Xiaoyu...you look...beautiful..." Alisa says.

The Chinese girl blushes heavily as she fiddles with her fingers shyly. "Oh...th-thank you. Y-you look….cute."

"Awwww thanks~" Alisa says, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle. She then holds out her hand with a smile. "You ready?"

Xiaoyu nods as she gently takes Alisa's hand. "Let's go."

Hand in hand, the two girls exit the house and walk together out of the neighborhood and into town. Alisa leads her Chinese friend while still holding her hand. She has never felt happier in her life since being built to replace the real Alisa. Still, being with Xiaoyu is more than enough to make her life even happier. Xiaoyu looks around, seeing all new stuff she hasn't seen before since she shut herself in her room. All new stores and restaurants and such. Alisa just points straight ahead, telling her to keep going. Xiaoyu nods and follows her until they come to a park.

"This way," Alisa points toward a bridge with a river under it.

Xiaoyu gasps softly, almost as if she is remembering something from the past upon seeing that very bridge. Both of them walk toward the middle of it, hand in hand and look over a the flowing river. The light wind blows, making Xiaoyu's pig tails sway a little.

"Xiaoyu," Alisa says. "Do you...remember what this is?"

The Chinese girl looks her way with a smile. "I do. It's the bridge where we...I mean... Alisa and I...used to go to all the time."

Alisa squeezes her hand tighter. "I know... that's why I had to bring you here."

Xiaoyu looks up at her, and Alisa looks back. Her face is neither happy nor sad... just solemn.

"It's the only way for you to have closure." Alisa continues.

Xiaoyu looks down at the water below, her eyelids beginning to form with the slightest hint of wetness. She tries to blink it back, but she can feel it sting her eyes.

"I... I never thought I would come back here. I..."

Xiaoyu closes her eyes, and a single tear rolls down. She buries her face in Alisa's chest, and Alisa immediately engulfs her with warmth with her arms. She used her hand to gently rub the back of Xiaoyu's head.

"Please tell me how you are feeling." Alisa requests, her voice soft.

Xiaoyu sniffles as she brings her head up just enough that her voice isn't muffled.

"It still hurts. It still hurts so much...!"

Xiaoyu buries her head back against Alisa and begins wailing into her chest. Alisa feels the wetness stain her shirt, as Xiaoyu's tears flow without restraint. Her only course of action is to tighten her hug; she wanted to squeeze Xiaoyu until the tears stopped.

"It's okay, Xiaoyu. Let your tears fall." Alisa soothes. "Because I swear to you, I will make the pain go away. You will never have to live your life without Alisa as long as I am here. I know I'm not the real thing... I can never be the real thing... but I will love you just as much as she did."

Alisa distances the two of them, just enough that she can look into Xiaoyu's teary eyes. She isn't sure if Xiaoyu was ready for this... but she has to make her happy again. Her purpose is to love Xiaoyu as Alisa did... and that meant making her tears go away.

Alisa leans in and her lips softly touch Xiaoyu's. Her teary eyes widen with shock; this was the first time she has been kissed since Alisa's death. It felt... so warm... so soft... it felt just like her.

Xiaoyu closes her eyes and deepens the kiss to match Alisa's lips. She can feel her eyes drying up, the dark clouds of her heart subsiding... and opening up a warm ray of sunshine. Alisa's kiss was the olive branch, putting an end to the long period of turmoil inside her. It was a warm, magical feeling.

Both of them embrace each other while making out. For the two girls, this is the happiest moment in their lives. Alisa feels like she has accomplished her mission to be there for Xiaoyu and make her happy again. The Chinese girl's life has been restored. Full of sunshine and rainbows. And both of them know it.

"Ohhhhh, what have we here~?" a familiar voice says. "How romantic~"

Alisa and Xiaoyu quickly pull away from the kiss to see Anna Williams and another woman with blond hair next to her.

"A-Anna?" Alisa says. "What are you...doing here?"

"Me? I'm just wondering about something," Anna says. "There's something a bit...odd about this picture."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Xiaoyu asks.

"Heh, never mind about that," Anna leans over to tip Xiaoyu's chin to her level. "All I want...is you, dearie. You know, I've been admiring you since we first met. I couldn't keep thinking about you the whole time until this...thing showed up." She gestures her hand towards Alisa sarcastically.

"Y-You better stay away!" Xiaoyu says. "You or your sister NIna will regret it soon!"

"What are you going to do to us?" Anna shrugs. "There's really something odd about this whole thing that you might not understand. Now come, dearie."

"Not gonna happen!" Xiaoyu swats her hand, slapping away Anna's and both she and Alisa start running away.

"After them!" Anna growls as she points toward where the two girls are running.

Unbeknownst to them, there are dark clouds already rolling in. Nina, the blonde woman, somehow closes gaps and tries to go after Xiaoyu. The Chinese girl dodges her grapple, throws in a few punches, a back roundhouse kick and then another straight punch to the chest, sending the blonde toppling to the ground. This gives Xiaoyu a chance to run while the blonde recovers. Anna grits her teeth and keeps on running.

Xiaoyu and Alisa run through town, not caring if they bump into people as they go. They just want to lose those two women as soon as possible. The sky turns dark and it begins to rain hard. The two girls keep on running despite the downpour, but they can barely see anything. Alisa is ahead of Xiaoyu, but when she looks back, she notices that the Chinese girl is lagging behind. She stops to turn around and catch her, but she's too late when Nina grabs her from behind, and punches her lights out, knocking her out cold.

"No! Xiaoyu!" Alisa tries to reach for her friend when Anna grabs her from behind.

"Oh, no you don't!" she says as she pulls her back.

Alisa struggles in Anna's grasp, staring furiously at Nina as the blonde woman scoops up Xiaoyu. She doesn't understand what they're doing here... she doesn't understand why they attacked Xiaoyu and her... she doesn't understand any of this!

There's only one thing she DOES understand... she is put on this planet to protect Xiaoyu's happiness. That meant protecting her, body and soul. She isn't going to let these women take away everything she had worked so hard to achieve over these past days!

"Release me immediately, or I will use excessive force." Alisa threatens.

"Heh heh heh, oh that's cute you little rust bucket!" Anna teases.

"What... did you say...?" Alisa spits.

"Heh heh! I know you're just a fake! You're just a hollow shell! Nothing about you is real!" Anna teases. "You're nothing but a worthless toy!"

Alisa closes her eyes... and when they re-open, they're blood red.

"I may not be real... but my love for Xiaoyu is!"

Alisa fires her rocket boosters and kangaroo kicks Anna in the stomach.

"OOOOF!"

Alisa flies out of Anna's arms and soars forward like a bullet, plowing into Nina headfirst. Xiaoyu flies out of Nina's arms and Alisa grabs her, like intercepting a football. The blue flames spurt from her legs as she flies Xiaoyu to a safe distance and puts her down.

"Wait here, my love. I have unfinished business with these assailants." Alisa says softly. She kisses Xiaoyu's forehead and then flies back over to meet Anna and Nina head-on.

 _"Targets acquired"_ She says in a monotone voice just for a second before returning to normal mode.

Both Nina and Anna charge at her, but the android uses her rockets on her back to fly over them and land behind them again. She runs toward them as Anna growls and attacks first. Both dodge and duck from each other's punches and kicks, occasionally blocking one after the other. Anna round house kicks, but misses completely due to Alisa sliding backward and then slide tackles her to the ground. Anna struggles, but Alisa is too quick for her. Arms are moving lightning speed as the android punches and spin kicks Anna from all directions. And the short haired woman cannot keep up with her attacks at all.

Nina goes in to attack, but she too is too slow for Alisa's quick movements. Up, down, back and forth to the face, chin and chest goes Alisa's attacks. She backflips, doing a kick to the chin once again, sending Nina flying in the air. Alisa quickly flies and punches Nina hard in the gut, sending her flying higher until she drops and hits the ground hard, unable to get up.

Anna grits her teeth. "You'll pay for this! You really think a little robot can defeat me? The real Alisa is dead! Can't you understand that!?"

"I do understand," Alisa says in a cold tone. "And I told you. My love for her is the only real thing. And that's just fine." She unscrews her head and chucks it at Anna's chest.

As she topples over, Alisa summons her rockets from her back to boost her towards Anna to hit her again with her whole body and then carry her up in the air and then slam her head down on the ground. She lets go and flips backward, landing on her feet while her head pops back on.

Anna lies on the ground unconscious. Alisa relaxes her stance and runs over toward where Xiaoyu is. She is stilly lying on the ground unconscious herself, but she tries to shake her awake.

"Xiaoyu! Xiaoyu!" she cries. "Please...wake up!"

The Chinese girl's eyes flutter open. "Wh-wha...what...happened?"

"Xiaoyu!" Alisa hugs her tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay!" She pulls her away to look into her eyes. "You're safe now."

Xiaoyu is still a little confused about everything because she just woke up... but Alisa's hug made everything okay. At that moment, she is just happy to put her arms around Alisa and imagine that things were perfect.

"Those two women tried to bring us apart, but I defeated them." Alisa says softly.

"You beat Nina and Anna? By yourself?" Xiaoyu mumbles, her voice still a bit of a grunt.

"Yes. I will never let anything come between us Xiaoyu. I love you..."

Xiaoyu happily accepts Alisa's lips against hers, and she moaned happily. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up into the sky.

"Ahh!"

Xiaoyu looks down and next thing she knew, they were flying.

"A-Alisa!"

"It's okay..." Alisa replies softly. "Let's take you back home."

As they fly through the air, Xiaoyu has something to say in response. She never thought she would say these words again... but Alisa has finally given her the courage. The time had finally come... with these words, she was ready to move on, and her life would finally return back to a semblance of normalcy... and happiness.

"Alisa... I love you too."

Alisa smiles sweetly; those words are the epitome of everything she had worked towards. It is a huge feeling of success for her. She feels closure in her existence, knowing that she has achieved the one goal she is made for. But she doesn't want her life to end like this... she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Xiaoyu, and keep her happy for all eternity. Alisa has a new mission: to love Xiaoyu until the very end.

Their lips connect in mid flight as Alisa flew Xiaoyu back to her... THEIR... home.

* * *

 **A/N: And…that's a wrap, everyone~! I would like to thank Jojo-san for doing this with me, as he offered to work with me on complete some of the stories he's familiar with and love a lot. So, ummmm…that's all for this story~! Remember, long and nice detailed reviews, for one last time that is~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
